


Secret Desires

by Bjente



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjente/pseuds/Bjente
Summary: Erwin has a secret desire, he hasn't told his lover, Mike, yet. So he has come up with a plan to fulfill his desire.





	Secret Desires

Erwin and Mike have been in a relationship for a long time. Erwin has a lot of things he loves about his lover, his understanding for him, his love and care, his beautiful face and so can he name thousands of things about this amazing man. But there is one thing he loves about Mike what the man doesn’t know about. This may come as a surprise, because Erwin always looks so serious and decent, but he loves the roughness Mike uses during sex. He loves how he degrades and roughly fucks him. But this rarely happens, often it is just simple love-making with sweet words and lots of kisses. And of course Erwin likes this kind of love too, but he just sometimes wants some rough loving. He finds it difficult to ask, he doesn’t want Mike to think something weird of him. But he has his limits to, it has been such a long time since they roughly had sex. So he has to come up with a plan to make this happen.

XXX

‘’Mike, can you come with me? I heard that there were a lot of strange robbery cases around the market. Food keeps disappearing without any traces of robbers. So they asked us to check it out.’’

‘’Isn’t that the job of the military police? Well, I can’t argue with them if they specifically asked for us. Of course I’ll go with you.’’ Mike gave Erwin a warm smile.

‘’Thank you, then I will see you in a minute.’’ Luckily he will go with him to the market, he didn’t think Mike would believe the thing about the strange robbery cases. The plan is hopefully going to work, if the rest of the day is going along with it.

XXX

‘’So far I don’t see anything unusual, all people are just looking around and buying things.’’ Mike looks over the people heads and starts searching the market again. 

Of course there aren’t weird robbery cases right now, Erwin just made that up. But they need to be alone to let his plan continue. Erwin straightens himself. “Robbers always wait for the best moment to fall, so they must be hiding in the shadows of the back alleys. Should we go look there, because it seems we’re done looking at the market.’’ 

‘’Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go then. It’s no use to stand here all day.’’ 

They walk to the dark parts of the city, Erwin can feel that he is tense. What if Mike really finds it wrong that he made this up just for his own desires? What if he gets really uncomfortable and angry? No, Mike isn’t like that, Erwin is just imagining things. C’mon, you’re the confident commander and this beautiful tall man loves you for who you are, snap out of it! he thinks to himself. 

Mike turns around and looks at Erwin. ‘’I think that we just need to watch over this area and the market. I can still see the market place from here, so this is the perfect place to stay.’’ 

Erwin nods. ‘’Can you actually come here for second? I thought is saw something in the shadows.’’

‘’Alright, we better find the culprit of this strange shit that’s been happening on the market.’’ 

Mike walks towards the dark alley, ready to catch and maybe take on the criminal. It made Erwin gulp, looking at the strong and handsome man. Slowly he follows Mike in the dark.

‘’Í don’t see anyone, did the guy already flee or was it just a rat? Erwin, did you see something or someone run away? …Erwin?” Mike started to turn around when he felt two big arms wrap around him from the back. The warmth from the other person spreads through his body. 

‘’Mike, I really want to kiss and touch you.’’ Erwin kisses Mike’s back and hugs him tighter. 

‘’But what about the robbery cases, it is important isn’t it? I want to touch you as well but we need to finish this first. Besides we are in a public area, if someone sees it could become bad news.’’ It is for Mike hard to resist, Erwin is not always this forward. And when it happens he finds it extremely hot. ‘’So can you please suppress your desires until we’re done?

‘’I have to tell you something. I didn’t get an order over the robbery cases. I made it up so we could go to this place. I know I could have just asked but I thought that you maybe would have found it weird if I did ask. It’s not really a normal question to ask someone to go along with them to a dark alley.’’ Erwin felt a little embarrassed, maybe he didn’t think this plan completely through but he is just so desperate for his lover. 

His thoughts got interrupted by the little movements of Mike’s body. Then he heard small sounds coming from Mike’s mouth. Is he chuckling? He peeks a look at Mike’s face and he sees the man smiling and quietly laughing. “What is it, did I say something too strange?’’

Mike’s wipes his eyes to remove the little tears from the laughing. ‘’No, it’s really nothing. I just find it a bit funny. I really didn’t expect you to do something like that. But I have to say that I find it quite adorable.’’ Mike gives Erwin a kiss on the forehead and gently smiles at him. “I really love you Erwin.’’ This time Mike completely turns around and wraps his arms around Erwin. “I have only one question, why did you want to come here with me?’’ 

Erwin’s face turns in a deep red color. With this sweet mood he didn’t thought about the real reason they came here, but now Mike mentioned it, he doesn’t know if he has the courage to say it. No, he can do this, he wanted to do this and he did all this stuff just to say it.

‘’I brought you here with me because I wanted to..t-to…be roughly fucked and degraded by you.” The last part rushes out of his mouth and a heavy silence falls. Erwin feels hot all over, maybe it was not so smart to actually tell him. But he still continues to explain why he said this humiliating thing. ‘’I just really love it when you put me in my place and dominate me, maybe you didn’t expect that of me because we rarely do it that way and I never ask for it myself. But I can’t control my wants anymore.’’ 

Mike swallows thickly, his brain doesn’t seem to function for a little bit. He has so many thoughts swarming around in his head. He’s really happy that Erwin said this to him, but why didn’t he say it sooner and for how long did he have these thoughts? Well, that doesn’t matter at the moment because he is so incredibly aroused. ‘’First I want to say that I’m really thankful that you said this to me. Secondly, why don’t we fulfill those desires of yours right now?’’ He whispers these last words in Erwin’s ear and lightly bites and kisses it. Erwin knees buckle and he lets out a little gasp. He seems to like this idea quite a bit. 

‘’Yes, please, I’ve wanted this so bad..’’ It was getting difficult to keep standing, he was so turned on. He just wants Mike to touch him and ravage him right now! ‘’Use me as you like.’’

‘’We’re going to that but we need a sign for when it gets to much, baby. What if you say emerald and then we can stop immediately. Does that sound good?’’ Mike kisses the top of Erwin’s head. 

‘’Yeah, that’s okay.’’ He finds it really sweet that Mike is so caring. 

‘’Now then, let’s begin shall we. Get down on your knees.’’ Slowly Erwin’s knees make contact with the filthy ground, looking up at his lover. “Look at you, kneeling in front of me in this dark and dirty alley. You love this, don’t you. Acting like a slut.’’ Mike grabs Erwin by his hair and gives him a hot and hungry kiss. He pulls back looking at Erwin’s face, his eyes are watery and unfocused. 

“Open up my pants and suck my cock. I want to see your pretty little mouth wrapped around it, while you have tears springing in your eyes.’’ Erwin lets out a small moan and feels his own cock swell in his pants. “Yes.’’ 

Mike yanks Erwin’s head back. “That is not how you address me, say it again’’ 

‘’Y-yes, sir.’’ He utters the words out and grabs Mike’s other hand and begins to lick and kiss his long fingers. 

A rush of excitement runs through Mike’s body and his cock is begging to be set free from his slacks. They have to do this more often, it brings a really fun side of Erwin out. ‘’Fuck, you’re such a whore. I want to feel that tongue running up and down my dick, right now.’’ 

Erwin lets go off Mike’s fingers, eagerly moving his own fingers to the buttons of his lovers slacks. He pops the buttons open, pulls the zipper down and takes out the hot, throbbing length. His mouth waters at the sight and he immediately runs his tongue on the under side of Mike’s cock. Then he takes the tip of the length in his mouth and sucks vigorously on it. 

‘’Ah, fuck yeah, that’s it. Take it all the way down in your throat.’’ And so Erwin does, he takes the whole cock in his mouth and presses his face into Mike’s groin. He gags and tears spring in his eyes. ‘’Don’t pull back, you want to please me, right? Then let me move your head up and down my cock. Let me use you, like the bitch you are.’’ Erwin moans loudly around the length in his mouth and tries to nod his head. God yes, he wants to be used like a real whore. 

‘’Okay, hold your head still.” Mike puts both his hands on the sides of his lovers head and slowly begins to move his head up and down his shaft. ‘’Mmm, shit. That’s really fucking nice.’’ He speeds up his tempo a little bit, giving himself more pleasure. Then he suddenly thrusts all the way into Erwin’s throat, holding his head still against his groin and he pulls back after a couple of seconds. ‘’Oh, I love that face. Lips and chin covered in drool, cheeks wet with tears and your eyes all glassy and dazed.’’ Mike lets Erwin breath for a few seconds and then puts his cock back in Erwin’s mouth, starting with a normal rhythm for fucking Erwin’s face. When he feels that he’s close to climax, he pulls his cock out of Erwin’s mouth. 

‘’Now now, we don’t want it to end so soon. Get up.’’ Erwin slowly gets up on trembling legs, looking at his lover with a desperate expression. ‘’You really want to get fucked, don’t you?’’ Mike grabs Erwin by his collar and gives him a deep, lustful kiss. ‘’Well, your wish is going to be fulfilled. Take your pants off.’’ 

‘’Yes, sir.’’ Erwin pulls his slacks down, revealing his obvious erection. His cock is already dripping with precum and it’s practically aching to be touched. 

‘’I can assume you have some kind of ointment with you.’’ Erwin grabs a small bottle of ointment from his pocket and gives it to his lover. Of course, Mike can assume that he has something with him, he had to be prepared if the plan actually worked. 

‘’Now, turn around and show me that ass of yours.’’ Mike drizzles a bit of ointment on his fingers and with his other hand he spreads Erwin’s ass. He pushes one finger against his hole and surprisingly it easily slips in. ‘’Did you already stuck some fingers up here earlier? I didn’t expect it to be this loose already.’’ 

‘’Y-yes, sir. I did prepare myself a little bit.’’ Erwin’s face is beet red and it feels like he’s on fire. He feels like he can’t handle the embarrassment anymore, but on the other hand he wants more and more shame thrown at him. 

‘’I can just imagine you fucking yourself with your fingers, while jerking your cock with your other hand. Thinking about me roughly fucking your slutty hole. Moaning my name, but you can’t moan to hard because otherwise you’re going to be heard.’’ Mike is meanwhile thrusting his finger in and out of Erwin’s bottom. After a little while he adds another finger, earning a lewd moan from Erwin. ‘’You’re not going to cum until I say you can. Just keep that in mind before I’m going to ram my dick in you.’’ He adds a third finger, spreading his fingers and searching for Erwin’s sweet spot. 

‘’Ah! Fuck, please more!’’ 

Mike smirks, guess he found it. He circles his fingers around the spot, avoiding it just to tease his lover. Erwin turns his head around, looking at Mike. ‘’I beg you, sir, will you please just fuck me? I can’t anymore, I’m at my limit.’’ Erwin pushes his ass back on Mike’s fingers, urging the tall man to give him more pleasure. Mike shudders and immediately pulls his fingers out. He grabs the ointment again and spreads it over his cock. ‘’I’ll have to admit that I’m at my limit too.’’ Seeing Erwin like this really fucking turns Mike on. He lines his cock up with Erwin’s hole. ‘’You ready for it, you filthy whore. Well, you don’t have to say it because I know how badly you wanted this.’’ Mike thrusts forward, enveloping his throbbing length in the delicious heat. Erwin basically screams when he finally gets what he longed for. 

‘’Fuck, that feels so fucking good.’’ Mike gives an experimental thrust, it seems that it’s not too hard to move. He looks at Erwin’s face. It doesn’t look like he is in pain either, quite the opposite, a true expression of real pleasure. Mike begins a steady rhythm. 

‘’Ah, Mike, sir, I love it so much.’’ Erwin feels tears running down his face, he just can’t help it, it feels so good. He wants Mike to give more to him, harder, faster, anything! He digs his nails in his palms, to let out the frustration. He wants to cum so bad, but on the other hand he wants this moment to last forever. 

‘’Do you have more fantasies and secrets you want to tell me?’’ Mike licks Erwin’s neck and he sees goosebumps appearing on his flushed skin. 

Erwin definitely imagined other things, but saying more than one fantasy in a day is going to kill him from the possible shame. ‘’N-no, I-Ah-don’t have more fantasies.’’ Mike smacks Erwin’s ass, leaving a slightly red handprint. Erwin cries out as he feels the stinging sensation. 

‘’Now, I don’t think that’s the truth you’re telling me. Should I maybe guess what you have thought about? Maybe you want to be tied up and teased until you’re crying and begging to cum.’’ Mike gets close to Erwin’s ear and whispers. ‘’Or do you want me to be your daddy?’’

That was the last thing Erwin needed to let his orgasm go. His eyes roll back in his head and his whole body trembles. Mike puts his fingers in Erwin’s mouth to silence the loud moan that is trying to escape. He feels Erwin’s teeth sink in his fingers, Mike grinds his teeth together. 

‘’Tch tch tch, I thought I told you not cum until I said you could.’’ Mike takes his fingers out of Erwin’s mouth and puts both of his hands on either side of Erwin’s hips. ‘’I haven’t cum yet so you have to help me with that.’’ Mike throws the steady pace from before out of the window and just roughly fucks the shit out of Erwin. He digs the tips of his fingers in Erwin’s soft skin, probably leaving some marks for later. ‘’Fuck, you’re such a fucking slut, so good for me. What if someone walks by and sees you like this, they would probably be absolutely shocked and they would tell everyone that the commander is just a filthy whore, begging to be fucked.’’ Erwin moans and his hole tightens. Mike bites into Erwin’s shoulder, suppressing a loud groan as he climaxes into his lover’s ass. 

Mike releases his tight grasp on Erwin’s hips and he pulls his cock out of Erwin’s behind. He puts his slacks back on and he catches Erwin in a hug. ‘’Did you enjoy it?’’ Erwin chuckles and lovingly gazes at Mike. ‘’Did it not look like I did? I loved it! I can not thank you enough for this.’’ He gives Mike a sweet, gentle kiss. 

‘’You don’t have to thank me. I will do anything for you and besides I really enjoyed it as well. You know I don’t mean those things I said to you earlier. I love you with all my heart and soul.’’ 

‘’I know you don’t mean it. I love you just as much and I will never let you go. Thank you for being by my side.’’ They stay together for a little while, enjoying each others presence and warmth. 

‘’Should we go back? Then we can clean ourselves and drink a nice cup of tea.’’

‘’That sounds like a lovely idea.’’ They embrace each other one more time, before they stand up to go back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you liked the fic let me know with kudos, bookmarks and comments. I really hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Love y'all <3  
> (For the people that are interested I also have a tumblr named BjenteBrug. There I post my writing, tips for writing and other stuff that I like.)


End file.
